Air France Flight 93
'''Air France Flight 93 '''was an Air France Boeing 747 flying from Paris, France, to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. It was hijacked as part of the May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks. The hijackers intended to retaliate against Vietnam joining the One World Alliance led by the United States, China, and Russia-among other countries-with the aim of protecting Israel. However, a "secret passenger revolt" occurred on the plane, sucessfully saving the flight from certain doom, although lives were lost. Flight Boarding Mohammed Al-Zarqi, the ringleader, and Khalid Al-Zakir, one of the participants, both checked into Paris-Charles De Gaulle Airport at about 6:00 A.M. in the morning on May 5. They boarded Flight 93 following a major delay due to reports of inclement weather at about 6:50 A.M. At the same time, members of The Force Harper Michaels, Lev Raskov, and Mason Davidson boarded the plane to go to Ho Chi Minh City in order to determine the motive behind the previous hijacking (which was revealed during this particular hijacking). Hijacking The hijacking began at 7:58 A.M. the next morning on May 6. About forty minutes into the flight, when cabin service began, Al-Zarqi and his men pulled out knives and began threatening the passengers before moving on to the cockpit, where they killed the pilots and dragged their bodies outside for the passengers to look at in terror. One of the passengers, 12-year old Elsie Rawls, was later grabbed by Al-Zarqi and Al-Zakir and forced into the pilot's seat, handcuffed to the controls, and then forced to watch the plane hit their target, Nhong That Stadium. At about 8:03 A.M., Al-Zarqi entered the cockpit and instructed Elsie not to touch anything before announcing to the passengers on the plane, "Uh, this is the captain. We may have evidence of a bomb on board. Please remain seated as we investigate. Thank you for your cooperation." At about 8:10 A.M., Sabrina Rawls, Elsie's older sister, was grabbed by Al-Zakir, dragged to a lavatory, and tied up, intending to shut her up in the lav until the attack was complete. Secret revolt The secret revolt occurred after Lev began complaining that they've done nothing in the past hour. Following a pep-talk, the decision was made by Alexi Bulganov to rescue the two girls in different parts of the plane. Later, Al-Zarqi went to the lavs (but not before leaving the plane on autopilot) to "empty my precious bladder", only to be ambushed and killed by Sabrina in the lav. Later, Al-Zakir went to check on Al-Zarqi, but was killed by Mason Davidson and Harper Michaels when he tried to open the locked door to the lav. Following this, Sabrina was rescued and the group made their way to the cockpit. Crash Upon reaching the cockpit, the four of them accidentally startled Elsie with their entry in the cockpit, causing her to turn off autopilot and jerk the plane violently toward Thong Nhat Stadium. Harper, however, attempted to avoid crashing the plane by deploying the landing gear, but the plane hit the stadium too hard, destroying the gear and effectively plowing through the field of the stadium, effectively killing nine people and injuring fifteen hundred (the nine people killed were all ground observers and not passengers). Aftermath In the aftermath of the attack, the Vietnamese government praised Alexi, Harper, Sabrina, Elsie, and Mason for their heroic efforts to save the passengers. However, the foiled attack resulted in Al-Zakir launching cyberattacks against the United States in his own revenge plot, kicking off War 3]. Gallery *The events of this conflict bear a striking resemblance to United Airlines Flight 93. *Mason's line, "Pull it down, Elsie! Pull it down," also references United Airlines Flight 93. *Nathan Lynn, one of the members of The Force on the flight, was originally supposed to die in the crash, but this was changed.